Шингун 25, Шинкун 25, Ферула 25, Шинг-кун-нйэр-лнга, Shing-kun nyer-lnga
Название препарата, синонимы, транслитерация, перевод Шингун 25, Шинкун 25, Ферула 25 SHING-KUN 25 (Shing-kuen) - DEVIL'S DUNG 25, Shing-kun gTsor-sKyed nyer-lNga, Shing-kun nyer-lnga, Ferula Foetida Regel Twenty five Шинг-кун-нйэр-лнга ཤིང་ཀུན་ཉེར་ལྔ http://dictionary.thlib.org/ THL TRANSLITERATION: shing kun nyer lnga/ THL TRANSCRIPTION:shingkün nyernga DAN MARTIN DICTIONARY a medicinal preparation. Prescriptions 56. Lag-len 39.2. = srog 'dzin (Lag-len 36.5). TMC 7 (1). BP 113.1. Clifford 202-3. Шингүн 25, Үмхий давирхай 25, ‘Devil's dung 25’, shing-kun nyer-lnga, ཤིང་ཀུན་ཉེར་ལྔ།, 25, “Fezes do Demônio 25”, ching-cuen, «Согревающий состав из двадцати пяти компонентов на основе смолы ферулы Ferula sinkiangensis для лечения заболеваний Жизненных Начал Хий и Бадгана».(текст составил Вадим Асадулин) Состав (прим. Раздел нуждается в проверке и доработке) Примечание к Варианту 2, см. Дозировка состава. Шинг-кун-нйэр-лнга Рецептурник Менцикана. Составитель: А.Кособуров 198. Транслитерация: Шинг-кун-нйэр-лнга Пропись: шинг-кун 9, ша-чхэн 3 {заменяется (прим.88) на ‘бронг-снйинг 3 17, ри-бонг-снйинг 3 16 или бу-рогс 3 6}, дза-ти 3, ли-ши 3, шинг-цха 3, сга-скйа 3, пи-пи-линг 3, пхо-ба-рис 3, спос-дкар 3, гу-гул-наг-по 3, сэ-‘бру 5, сгог-тхал 3, суг-смэл 3, а-ру-ра 3, би-ша 3, го-снйод 3, ар-наг 3, цхил-чхэн 3 {заменяется (прим.89) на ‘пхйи-цхил 3 3, спрэ’у-цхил 3 17 или ‘бронг-снйинг 3 16}, шу-даг 3, ргйам-цхва 3, ру-рта 3, ма-ну 3, слэ-трэс 3, ргйа-скйэгс 3, гар-наг 3 4 Показания: лекарство помогает при внедрении рлунг в мясо, кожу, сосуды и кости, при внедрении рлунг в пять “плотных” и шесть “полых” органов, а также при всех болезнях рлунг верхней, средней и нижней тела 4 Прим. 88 Остальные ингредиенты остаются в прежних пропорциях Прим. 89 Остальные ингредиенты остаются в прежних пропорциях Рецептурник Менцикана. Избранные рецепты тибетской медицины. Составитель: А.Кособуров Ферула-25, Shing-kun gTsor-sKyed nyer-lNga Краткий рецептурник тибетской медицины. '' Составитель: С.Сидоров ' '''Тибетское название: Shing-kun gTsor-sKyed nyer-lNga Сила: «Этот состав излечивает Внешний Ветер (phyi-rLung sel), Внутренний Ветер, лечит Тайный Ветер. 1) Ветер, вошедший в мышцы, кожу, сосуды, нервы и кости - внешний Ветер. 2) Ветер, вошедший в 5 плотных и 6 полых органов - внутренний Ветер. 3) Ветер «Держатель Жизни» и другие Четыре Ветра - тайный Ветер. 4) (Общий Ветер, который распространяется по всему телу). Ветер в верхней, средней и нижней частях тела побеждается этим одним лекарственным составом от указанных болезней Ветра. Так проповедано Вторым Буддой (Врачевания) Бхайшаджагуру Йондан Гонпо (Ютог-па).В качестве проводника лекарства использовать метод: ‘don-bZhi (4-х кратный приём пищи), а также давать на рассвете». Показания: - лечит «внешний Ветер»; - лечит «внутренний» Ветер; - лечит «тайный» Ветер; - лечит «общий» Ветер. sha-chen gTsor-sKyed nyer-lNga излечивает внутренний Ветер,li-shi gTsor-sKyed nyer-lNga лечит тайный Ветер Способ употребления: Принимать ежедневно до 2 раз в день (утром и вечером), по 2-3 гр с горячей кипяченой водой. Вариант: 2-3 гр ежедневно с чангом, бульоном или горячей водой. Источники: Аг. 15 б. Друге 73 Примечание к столбцу "Дозировка". 1 лян (лан) равен 37,0 граммов. 1 сран (цэн) равен 3,7 грамма. 1 пунь (пун, фун) равен 0,37 грамма. Подробнее см. Дозировка состава Рассвет бесконечной жизни. Учебник тибетской медицины. Первый (подготовительный) курс. Автор/составитель: С.Сидоров shing-kun nyer-lnga, Ферула-25 Рецептурник из Амдо. Перевод с тибетского Е.Кульгален. Редакция и примечания С.Сидорова Сущность ( ngo-bo ): Вкус слегка жгучий, сила маслянистая, теплая. Слегка токсичное. Показания ( phan- nus ) : Применять при всех видах Ветра, внешнего, внутреннего и тайного. Противопоказания ( do-snang ): Воздерживаться от приема при Жаре Желчи, пожелтевших склерах глаз и т.д. Источники ( sbyor-khungs ): zin-tig mdzes-rgyan bdud-rtsi’i sman-mdzad. р. 2 ''Драгоценное Ожерелье из собранных воедино лекарственных составов, применяемых в повседневной практике (Рецептурник из Амдо.) Перевод с тибетского Е.Кульгален. Редакция и примечания С.Сидорова '''SHING-KUN 25 (Shing-kuen) - DEVIL'S DUNG 25' Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs . Составитель: T.J.Tsarong (Language: English) 137. SHING-KUN 25 (Shing-kuen) - DEVIL'S DUNG 25 Composition Ferula jaeschkeana, Eugenia caryophyllata, Myristica fragrans, Cinnamomum zeylanicum, Hedychium spicatum, Piper longum, Piper nigrum, Commiphora camphora, Commiphora mukul, Punica granatum, Allium sativum, Elettaria cardamomum, Carum carvi, Terminalia chebula, Aquilaria agollocha, Saussurea lappa, Inula racemosa, Tinospora cordifolia, Acorus calamus, sodium chloride, black camphor Use and Action • 'external' rLung which affects the muscles, skin, nerve, and blood vessels • 'internal' rLung which affects the six vital organs and the six hollow organs • 'secret' rLung which affects the life-governing chan-''' '''nel (Srog-rtza) • 'general' rLung which pervades throughout the body Dosage 2-3gms daily with chang, broth, or hot water [http://www.jcrows.com/handbook.html Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs: Their Nomenclature, Composition, Use, and Dosage] by T. J. Tsarong. 1986 Tibetan Medical Publications, Kalimpong, West Bengal, India. 101 Pages. (Цеванг Царонг. Руководство по Тибетской рецептуре: составы, применение.) Наименование, описание препарата и инструкция с сайтов, посвященных ТТМ, производителей или дистрибьюторов ' 'Шинкун-25, "Ферула-25" http://www.manla.ru/shop/classical_formulations/shinkun25/ Состав: Ferula jaeschkeana, Eugenta caryophyllata, Myristica fragrans, Cinnamomum zeylanicum, Hedychiurn spicarum, Piper longum, Piper nigrum, Commiphora camphora, Commiphora mukul, Punica granatum, Allium sativum, Sodium chloride, Lepus oiostolus, Eletaria cardamomum, Carum carvi, Terminalia chebula, Aquilaria agollocha, Sausserea lappa, Inula racemosa, Tinospora cordifolia, Acorus calamus, etc. Сущность: тёплая При расстройствах Ветра в мышцах, коже, костях, сосудах, суставах; от Ветра плотных и полых органов; при Ветре в энергетических каналах (в т.ч. психические расстройства), при проблемах любого из пяти видов Ветра; при вздутии живота и Ветре в желудочно-кишечном тракте. По словам Ютокпы: "Наилучший состав от Ветра." Показания: Состав от внешнего, внутреннего и тайного Ветра Противопоказания: Жар (особенно печени), индивидуальная непереносимость. Оптимальное время приёма во второй половине дня, перед сном или в соответствии с назначением. ---- Шингун 25http://naranfito.ru/ Производитель: Мен-ци-кан Многокомпонентный тибетский сбор "Шингун 25" применяется при любых эмоциональных и нервных расстройствах, на основе которых могут развиться болезни сердца. Подавляет болезнь в скрытом, затаенном состоянии, когда еще нет сердечно - сосудистых патологий, препятствуя её переходу в острую форму и предотвращая кризис в виде инфаркта, инсульта. Состав: ферула, мускатный орех, имбирь, стиракс бензойный, гранат, кардамон и тд. Форма выпуска: пилюли (горошины) или порошок в индивидуальных упаковках. Показания: * заболевания нервной системы; * предынфарктное состояние; * головная боль; * головокружение; * шум в ушах. Применение: Сбор следует принимать внутрь, запивая теплой водой, бараньим костным бульоном, монгольской водкой. Пилюли предварительно разжевать или растолочь. Время приема и дозировка указывается врачом. Противопоказания: Индивидуальная непереносимость компонентов, беременность, кормление грудью